Ginger Breadhouse
Ginger Breadhouse is a 2014-introduced and fiction-only character. She is part of Hansel and Gretel as the next witch, and she is a student at Ever After High. She loves to cook and in the destiny conflict she's a Rebel. Info Personality Ginger is a shy girl who doesn't like her destiny very much and would rather be a pastry chef with her own cooking show as she loves baking and sharing her treats with others, to the point where refusing to try them will hurt her feelings. She is sweet-natured and forgiving, bearing no ill will to those who wrong her. Appearance Ginger has hot pink hair, light brown skin and purple eyes. She wears glasses. In Ever After High Family Ginger's mother is the witch from Hansel and Gretel, on her own known as the Candy Witch. Friends Raven Queen is friendly towards her due to having a similar background (her mother). Pet Jelly is Ginger's gummy candy fish. She accidentally created it during Science and Sorcery while trying to get extra credit. Romance She has a crush on Hopper Croakington II. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Raven and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Maddie, Raven, and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Cerise, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Characters Category:Ever After High characters Category:Daughters Category:Lovers Category:Sweethearts Category:Chefs Category:School students Category:Sora's Team Category:Good hearted characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Geniuses Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Fashion characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:German characters Category:Sin of Gluttony